Sinceridad
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Había una cosa de la cual todo el mundo estaba seguro: Sasuke Uchiha era sincero… Por eso Naruto sabía que lo quería matar, Sakura que era una molesta y Hinata… que era linda. Sasuke/Hinata. One-shot. Concurso 'Paring War' del grupo 'Naruto Fanfics'


**Sinceridad.**

**Resumen:** Había una cosa de la cual todo el mundo estaba seguro: Sasuke Uchiha era sincero… Por eso Naruto sabía que lo quería matar, Sakura que era una molesta y Hinata… que era linda. Sasuke/Hinata. One-shot. Concurso 'Paring War!' del grupo 'Naruto Fanfics'

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Humor, Romance (?)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Konoha era una aldea muy particular, demasiado, se podría decir. Cada aldeano era único, desde la Hokage hasta el bebé más pequeño, todos tenía alguna pequeña característica propia que lograba diferenciarlos de los demás.

Para respaldar lo anterior dicho, tomemos como ejemplo a los seis miembros del equipo siete de Konoha. Sí, seis, porque Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, pero eso es otra historia.

Comencemos por el Capitán Yamato, quien era un frustrado en la vida y era el perrito de Kakashi (para ser exactos), podía usar el elemento Madera, la única persona que tenía esa habilidad en toda Konoha.

Luego estaba Sai, cuya particularidad era sus raras sonrisas que no sabías si te estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, además de que le gustaba poner apodos muy exactos a las personas (que generalmente resaltaban algún lado negativo de las mismas).

Kakashi Hatake era… especial. Sí, estaba entre los shinobis más fuertes de toda la aldea, pero también entre los más pervertidos. Además de que nunca llegaba temprano a una reunión con su equipo y ponía excusas baratas (que parecían copiadas de algún perdedor tipo Naruto) para calmar la ira de sus estudiantes y evitar que Sasuke lo chamuscara con Amateratsu.

Ahora venía la chica del equipo, la flor de Konoha, Sakura Haruno, una kunoichi con un temperamento de los mil demonios (aunque últimamente había aprendido a controlarlo un poco) y una fuerza que generalmente mandaba a Naruto al hospital por lo menos una vez a la semana. Era la aprendiz de Tsunade Senju y una doctora brillante, pero su particularidad era que tenía el cabello rosa. Nadie se explica muy bien como fue la acción de los genes de sus padres para dar ese raro resultado.

Luego venía Naruto Uzumaki, el portador de Kurama (o el Kyubi, como lo deseen llamar). Okey, hay que ser sinceros, el que no conocía a Naruto, no vivía en Konoha… de hecho, ni siquiera vivía en esa dimensión porque el rubio fue el salvador de la guerra, el que venció a Madara y a Tobi, luchó contra Sasuke y estaba a punto de ser Hokage. Además de que tenía una obsesión malsana hacia el ramen y que era hiperactivo al cien por ciento, despistado de primera y un tonto como ninguna otra persona. Se podría decir muchas cosas más, pero entonces nunca acabaría este relato.

Por último estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora bien, esta persona es bastante conocida por varias razones: Era el último Uchiha vivo en la faz de la tierra (por lo que tenía una gran misión de restablecer su clan), había sido un ex-convicto bastante peligroso durante la guerra, era serio, seco, nada agradable, sin sentimientos, asesino, portador de un sharingan para nada común y un sinfín de cosas más que prácticamente lo tachaban de peligroso. Pero, aunque muchos no lo crean, la particularidad de Sasuke no era ser un asesino rango S, ni que peleara demasiado con Naruto. Uchiha tenía una extraña característica que hacía sorprender a más de uno: la sinceridad.

Sí, él era una persona sincera al cien por ciento, por eso la gente temía molestarlo ya que si Sasuke decía: 'te mataré', se tenía que tener en cuenta que hablaba en serio. Generalmente, le dedicaba esas palabras a Naruto y trataba de cumplirlas también, pero como Uzumaki era parecido a la hierba mala (que nunca muere) pues siempre fallaba, para mala suerte del moreno.

También solía decirle a Sakura 'molesta' cuando lo agobiaba demasiado, aunque al menos ya no era para sacarle una cita sino por preocupaciones de amiga, y la chica sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. A Kakashi ni se molestaba en hablarle, bastaba con tratar de quemarlo con Amateratsu para que comprendiera que lo odiaba. Yamato para él era un cero a la izquierda, ni siquiera le hablaba. Y Sai tampoco era mucho de su agrado.

Ahora bien, este relato trata sobre una anécdota que le sucedió a alguien ajeno al equipo siete cuando se encontró cara a cara con la sinceridad de Sasuke Uchiha.

Era una mañana soleada de verano, de esas que hacían a uno sudar bastante. Hinata Hyuga salió de su casa ese día, a pesar del horrible calor, y se dispuso a hacer unas compras para una misión a la que iría dentro de nada.

Hinata era la heredera del Clan Hyuga, la futura líder. Aun así era una chica bastante tímida, en especial cuando estaba cerca del rubio Uzumaki (de quien ella estaba enamorada a pesar de que no fuera correspondida).

Se podía decir que los sentimientos de Hinata para con Naruto eran sinceros, había sido la primera chica de su edad en reconocerlo y aceptarlo tal cual como era. Lo cual era bastante lindo para sus amigas, especialmente para Ino. Pero ahora Hinata tenía un problema muy grande, y no se trataba del hecho de que Naruto ignorara sus sentimientos o que nunca le dio una respuesta a su intento de confesión.

Hinata ahora tenía rivales. Sí, así como era.

Después de la guerra, Naruto se hizo muy famoso entre las aldeas ninjas y las mujeres no tardaron en insinuársele, tratando de conseguir una cita, pero el rubio era despistado y no caía en cuenta de eso (lo cual Hinata agradecía)

Era bastante malo ser tímida y no confesársele, pero era peor tener rivales que estaban dispuestas a violar a su amado sin pudor alguno.

Suspiró frustrada cuando, ante ella, se encontró una escena típica de las fans de Naruto tratando de que las tomara en cuenta. Hacía que le hirviera la sangre, pero también la ponía triste.

—¡Naruto-sama, sal conmigo!

—¡No! ¡Conmigo, por favor!

—¡Naruto-sama!

Y Naruto lo único que hacía era rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo y disculparse con ellas.

—Esto es casi el fin del mundo. —Hinata dio un saltito cuando Sakura le habló por la espalda—. Mira que Naruto está rodeado por chicas.

—S-Sakura-san.

—Hola Hinata —sonrió la ojos jade.

—B-bueno, Naruto-kun se hizo bastante popular después de la guerra, ¿no? —tanteó la más tímida con la cabeza gacha.

Sakura calló un momento.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero creo que tú te lo mereces más que ellas.

—¿Eh? —la ojos perla se sorprendió.

—¿A ti te gusta Naruto desde que eras niña, no? —Hinata asintió tímidamente—Entonces eres mejor que todas nosotras, Hinata, nunca lo rechazaste a pesar de lo que decían los demás.

—P-pero él no me nota —afirmó con tristeza.

—Eso es un problema —admitió la Haruno—¿Por qué no tratas de llegarle con comida? Mi mamá dice que eso es una buena estrategia.

—¿E-en serio? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¡Claro! Hazle algo de ramen y llévaselo a su casa —le guiñó el ojo—, seguro le encantará.

—Gr-gracias.

—No hay de que, ahora me tengo que ir —se despidió ligeramente mientras comenzaba a dar grandes zancadas hacia Naruto y su grupo de fans.

Hinata pensó un poco lo que Sakura le había dicho y aceptó intentarlo. Viendo como Haruno corría a las chicas molestas, sonrió llena de esperanza.

Haría algo de ramen y se lo llevaría esa noche antes de que se fuera de misión. Con renovadas energías, se escabulló entre el gentío enorme, tomando dirección hacia el supermercado que solía frecuentar para comprar los ingredientes.

Tomó un carrito y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, buscando lo que necesitaba. Después de tener casi todo listo, se encamino al último estante, donde estaba segura encontraría los fideos. Consiguió dos marcas que la pusieron indecisa, no sabía cual llevar.

Veía los empaques, buscando la diferencia existente entre ambos productos cuando sintió una potente mirada sobre ella. Era una cargada de indiferencia, fría y cruel… la mirada de un asesino.

Con la boca seca, temblando y asustada, levanto sus ojos perlas de los empaques y miró a su izquierda, buscando al causante de su miedo.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí y la miraba directamente sin vergüenza alguna. Claro, no era que tenía un brillo morboso, sino que no trataba de ser discreto. Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas, pero Hinata la tuvo que apartar ante lo potente que eran los ojos negros de Sasuke. Con un nudo en la garganta y el miedo recorriendo sus venas, trató de hablar:

—Sa-Sasuke-kun —saludó a duras penas y con ganas de desmayarse—, q-que gusto verte.

—Hmph —fue la arisca respuesta del chico.

—¿C-cómo has estado? —preguntó, tratando de sonar gentil cuando lo que quería era salir corriendo.

—Bien —respondió secamente su 'acompañante'.

—Oh, me alegro. —Y luego de esa suave contestación de la chica, un silencio pesado reinó entre ellos.

Hinata se mordió el labio, no sabía si el Uchiha quería algo de ella porque no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Tenía miedo, ¿y si, accidentalmente, había hecho enojar a Sasuke? Lo último que quería era tenerlo de enemigo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, se arriesgó a preguntar:

—¿Ne-necesitas algo?

Sasuke la siguió viendo, como analizándola, y negó con la cabeza.

—Y-ya veo —Hinata sonrió tímidamente y, a duras penas, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los paquetes de fideos, aun así, Sasuke no dejaba de verla, lo que la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

—A Naruto le gusta los fideos del paquete azul —Hinata casi deja caer los productos debido al susto de oír la voz del moreno—. Siempre me pide dinero para comprarlos.

—¿E-en serio? —preguntó sonrojada—N-no lo sabía.

—Ahora lo sabes —replicó el chico.

—S-sí, gr-gracias —sonrió tímidamente mientras echaba en el carrito aquél paquete y colocaba el otro en su sito—. P-pero, ¿c-cómo sabes que quería esos?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Sakura mencionó algo sobre que te gusta el dobe —Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron a teñir de carmín—. Por lo visto, es verdad.

—E-eh, b-bueno…

—¿Siempre eres así de rara? —la cortó el chico con una ceja alzada.

Hinata sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe ante la sinceridad de ese muchacho. Había oído rumores sobre que si querías una opinión verdadera sobre algo, lo mejor era preguntarle a Sasuke, pero como el sujeto tenía siempre una cara de 'acércate y te mato' jamás trató de comprobarlo por sí misma. Aunque por lo visto, sí era verdad.

—Só-sólo cuando estoy nerviosa —suspiró tímidamente.

—Entonces, te pongo nerviosa. —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—A-algo —confesó, por no decir mucho.

—Hmph.

Y nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar, aunque Sasuke no parecía incómodo por eso. Su mirada negra se fijó en los tomates que, supuso Hinata, habría estado escogiendo antes de que comenzaran esa rara conversación. Decidió irse por el bien de su mente, así que, cogiendo algo de aire para hablar, Sasuke se le adelantó.

—En fin —Uchiha echó los tomates en una bolsa y luego los colocó en un carrito que, hasta ese momento, Hinata no había notado—, me tengo que ir.

—Oh, y-yo también —dijo la Hyuga sorprendida de que el chico, a quien todos tachaban de asesino, asocial, mala sangre, despiadado y un sinfín de adjetivos un tanto negativos, se despidiera con algo de cordialidad.

Sasuke asintió levemente, tomando su carrito listo para arrancar.

—Por cierto… eres linda —se limitó a decir antes seguir como si nada, dejando muda a la chica por una fracción de segundos.

Hinata abrió la boca y murmuró un inaudible 'gracias' más por inercia ante el comentario que por estar agradecida. Realmente no se esperaba eso, ¡Dios!, ni siquiera creía que Sasuke Uchiha le dirigiera la palabra alguna vez en la vida y allí estaba, diciéndole que era linda…

Meneó la cabeza confundida, mientras pagaba sus alimentos. Realmente eso, jamás de los jamases se le olvidaría. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, porque tenía entendido que si el moreno le decía a Naruto: 'te mataré', era porque sí quería hacerlo.

Si le decía a Sakura: 'eres molesta' era porque la chica lo agobia mucho.

Y si le dijo a ella que era linda, entonces, ¿por qué no aceptar que lo dicho por Sasuke Uchiha era cierto?

Entonces, sí, ella era linda.

Y Sasuke… tampoco estaba nada mal.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Hace un tanto tiempo atrás publiqué esta historia como mi primer SasuHina, pero ahora lo presento como mi participación al concurso que está realizando el grupo Naruto Fanfics, lo he vuelto a leer y he arreglado un montón de detalles para esto, espero tenga suerte y gane .

Gracias por leer. Ama-chan off!


End file.
